Umbridge's Erkenntnis
by Laura1996
Summary: Wieder ein Teil in meiner Déja-vu Reihe. Diesmal wird die Ehe von Prof. McGonagall und ihrem Mann gegenüber Prof. Umbridge offenbart.
1. London

Halloo hier habe ich eine neue Geschichte.

Nichts davon gehört mir. Leider. Sondern J.K. Rowling.

Umbridge hatte jedem Lehrer beim Unterricht zugesehen und diese befragt und bewertet. Prof. McGonagall hatte die Überprüfung natürlich bestanden, wenn auch mit Abzug, da sie Umbridge nicht besonders schätzte und loyal zu Prof. Dumbledore war.

Einige Wochen nach der Überprüfung kam Umbridge nach dem Unterricht zu Prof. McGonagall und fing direkt an zu schimpfen. "Ich habe sie dieses Wochenende gesucht. Sie waren nicht in Hogwarts. Wo waren sie?"

"Werte Kollegin das geht sie ehrlich gesagt nichts an."

"Doch. Wenn ich diese Schule und ihre Lehrkräfte überprüfen muss, muss ich wissen wie zuverlässig sie können nicht einfach für ein Wochenende verschwinden."

Die Schüler die noch da waren spitzten die Ohren und trödelten mit dem einpacken ihrer Sachen. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

"Professor mein verschwinden, wie sie es nennen, war schon seid über zwei Wochen beim Schulleiter angemeldet. Ich hatte Urlaub. Und damit sie Ruhe geben; Ich war in London aus privaten Gründen. Mehr bin ich nicht verpflichtet ihnen zu erzählen." entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

Die beiden Hexen starrten sich verachtungsvoll an, bis Umbridge den Blick abwandte und beim verlassen des Klassenraums sagte:" Das werden wir noch sehen."

Danach hörte McGonagall für lange Zeit nichts von der Großinquisitoren.

Als McGonagall zwei Wochen später von einem erneuten Besuch in London zurück kam, erwartete Umbridge sie bereits in der Eingangshalle. Sie war aufgebracht und schäumte vor Wut. Sie war darauf bedacht Prof. McGonagall vor versammelter Schülerschaft zu blamieren.

"Prof. McGonagall. Sie waren erneut in London. Versuchen sie es nicht zu leugnen. Sie wurden gesehen. Mit dem Chef des Autorenbüros für äußere Angelegenheiten. Was haben sie vor? Wollen sie Anhänger für Dumbledore rekrutieren, sodass sie das Ministerium übernehmen können?"

Prof. McGonagall starte sie erst nur überrascht an, dann lachte sie humorlos auf. "Hören sie sich eigentlich zu wenn sie reden? Das ist lächerlich. Weder der Schulleiter noch ich haben ein Interesse am Ministerium. Wie schon gesagt, ich war aus privaten Gründen in London."

Mit diesem Satz lies sie Umbridge in der Eingangshalle stehen.

-TBC-


	2. Ein neuer Erlass

Obwohl diese Herumschnüffellei von Umbridge unglaublich lästig war, ließen sich Richard und Minerva nicht ihr Privatleben ruinieren und da Richard momentan viel zu tun hatte besuchte Minerva ihn jedes zweite Wochenende in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung in London.

Ihr ursprünglicher Plan, dass Richard einen ruhigen Job im Ministerium übernehmen würde und bei Minerva leben würde, hatte leider nicht funktioniert. Man hatte beide seiner Versetzungsgesuche abgelehnt und ihn stattdessen zum Chef des Autorenbüros für Außenangelegenheiten gemacht. Das war immer noch besser als vorher, da er nur noch sehr wenige Auslandseinsätze hatte und sie sich nun beinahe jedes Wochenende sehen konnten. So auch dieses.

"Richard kannst du nicht irgendetwas gegen diese Kreatur machen? Diese Frau treibt mich in den Wahnsinn."

"Ich befürchte soweit reichen meine Befugnisse nicht, Liebes."

"Sie schnüffelt die ganze Zeit überall herum, ihre Lehrmethoden sind mittelalterlich und wenn ich an die Gestaltung ihres Büros denke, muss ich würgen."

"Ich kenne das Gefühl ich musste im Ministerium einmal in ihr Büro. Von da an habe ich alle Treffen in meinem Büro stattfinden lassen." Bei dem Gedanken daran lief Richard ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Dies Katzen auf den Wandtellern...Ich empfand es als eine Beleidigung meines Katzen-patronus gegenüber." fügte er hinzu.

"Ja denk mal wie das ist wenn du ein Animagus in Katzenform bist." grummelte Minerva."Aber zum Glück ist sie so schlecht im herumschnüffeln. Wenn sie einen einfachen Backroundcheck gemacht hätte, wüsste sie, dass ich mit dir verheiratet bin, was schlecht für deine Karriere wär. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Fuge nichts davon weiß." sagte Minerva.

"Naja du kennst ja den Trottel. Was das angeht... Ich glaube das könnte sich bald ändern."

"Wieso? was meinst du?"

"Kingsley kam gestern zu mir. Er ist ja einer der einzigen im Büro die von uns wissen. Er und Dawlish haben von Fuge die Anweisung bekommen dich zu verfolgen und zu gucken wo du an den Wochenenden hingehst."

"Hm. Naja. Ich wusste, dass ich verfolgt werde. Seit Umbridge mir eröffnet hat, dass man uns zusammen in London gesehen hat. Aber keine Sorge. Wer auch immer es war; ich habe ihn in Hogsmeade bereits abgeschüttelt." sagte Minerva grinsend und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

"Wie auch immer lass uns nicht über diese Frau reden, sondern unsere gemeinsame Zeit genießen." sagt Richard. Er stand auf zog seine Frau an sich küsste sie leidenschaftlich und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Als Minerva am Sonntag wach wurde war sie zu tiefst entspannt und ihr Mann hatte bereits Frühstück gemacht.

"Guten Morgen Schatz. Danke für das Frühstück."sagte Minerva und küsste ihren Mann.

Sie war gerade dabei ihren Tee zu trinken, als sie den Tagespropheten aufrollte. Als sie sah, was auf der Titelseite war spuckte sie beinahe ihren Tee aus.

Da stand:

 _Schulverordnung Nr. 72_

 _Den Lehrkräften ist es außerhalb der Schulferien nicht gestattet das Schulgelände zu verlassen, sofern sie keinen Schulausflug begleiten. Das gilt auch für das Wochenende._

 _Die neue Verordnung sei nötig, da einige Lehrkräfte die Schule über das Wochenende verließen, ohne dass die Großinquisitoren darüber informiert wurde. Es sei auch nicht bekannt, wo sich dies Lehrkräfte befänden und die Schüler seien in dieser Zeit nahezu unbeaufsichtigt._

"Ich kann es nicht glauben! Diese Frau! Ich bringe sie um!"

"Na na Minerva. Zeig mal her."

Auch Richard blieb die Spucke weg. Minerva hingegen tobte.

"Nur weil diese Frau nicht ihren Job machen kann, soll ich jetzt meinen Mann nicht mehr sehen?! Das lass ich nicht mit mir machen. Nur weil sich kein Mann an sie heranwagt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass der Rest der Lehrerschaft im Zölibat leben muss!" Sie lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während ihr Mann schmunzelte. Er fand es immer wieder lustig, wenn seine Frau aufgrund ihres schottischen Temperaments die Nerven verlor. Auch wenn das nur selten vor kam und er fand es natürlich nur dann amüsant, wenn es nicht gegen ihn gerichtet ist.

"Minnie, beruhige dich. Wir werden eine Lösung finden."

"Ach ja und welche?" fragte Minerva plötzlich mit tränen in den Augen.

"Komm her." Richard zog sie auf seinen Schoß und in seine Arme. "Ich werde einfach an den Wochenenden zu dir kommen."

"Aber dann wird das Ministerium herausfinden, dass du mit mir verheiratet bist."

"Das war doch ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und weißt du was? Ich nehme mir die kommende Woche frei und verbringe die ganze Woche mit dir in Hogwarts."

-TBC-


	3. The show must go on

Also hier ist der Grund, warum ich M als Rating angegeben habe. Ich denke es ist nicht allzu krass, aber ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Bin aber noch nicht so davon überzeugt, dass ich so gut darin bin sowas zu schreiben.

Minerva und Richard waren Sonntag während des Abendessens in Hogwarts angekommen, da sie so einer Konfrontation mit Umbridge entgehen konnten. Sie hatten stattdessen in Minervas privaten Räumen zu Abendgegessen und hatten sich dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen um die sogenannten Freuden des Ehebetts zu genießen.

"Oh Gott, Richard, Jaaa." stöhnte Minerva. Sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüften gewunden und eine Hand gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gestemmt, um Richards stößt zu intensivieren. Sie Strecke ihre Brust hoch und stöhnte erneut. "Oh mein Gott. Ich bin gleich so weit."

In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Richard blickte daraufhin auf.

"Richard, wage es nicht jetzt aufzuhören."

Von außen klang derweil unverkennbar die Stimme von Prof. Umbridge. "Prof. McGonagall, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen."

"Ignorier sie Richard ich bin so kurz davor zu kommen."

"Prof. McGonagall, ich weiß dass sie da sind."

"Minerva, sie wird nicht weggehen."

" . Ich werde sie umbringen."

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihr stattdessen eine show bieten." sagte Richard und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Prof. Umbridge musste nach ihrer letzten Aussage nicht lange warten bis sich die Tür öffnete.

Was sie sah verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Da stand Prof. McGonagall in einem Morgenmantel und so wie dieser zugebunden war, war klar zu erkennen, dass sie nicht viel darunter anhaben konnte. Des Weiteren vielen ihre schwarzen Haare in langen Wellen über ihre Schultern und sahen sehr durcheinander aus. Zusätzlich waren ihre Wangen rot und sie war leicht verschwitzt und außer Atem.

Mit anderen Worten. Es war sofort ersichtlich mit was Prof. McGonagall beschäftigt war.

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Dolores?"

"Sie... Sie...Wo waren sie dieses Wochenende? Sie durften das Schloss nicht verlassen!"

"Schatz. Kommst du bald wieder? Das Bett wird ganz kalt ohne dich und wenn du dich nicht beeilst ich auch!" rief es aus dem hinteren Raum.

Umbridge's Augen traten hervor. "Sie haben einen Mann mit ins Schloss gebracht?!" zischte sie.

"Nun nachdem ich heute morgen die neue Schulverordnung gelesen hab, sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit als ihn mit ins Schloss zu bringen. Ich darf ja schließlich nicht mal mein eigenes Haus in Hogsmeade besuchen."

"Darüber wollte ich mit ihnen reden. Es war ihnen nicht erlaubt das Schloss zu verlassen."

In dem Moment erschien Richard hinter Minerva in ähnlicher physischer Verfassung und auch nur in einem Morgenmantel. Er legte einen Arm um Minervas Taille und küsste sie vor den Augen der Großinquisitoren. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese. " Als Minerva am Samstag zu mir kam war diese Anordnung noch nicht in kraft getreten und als wir heute davon erfuhren sind wir ja schließlich noch am selben Tag hierher gekommen." Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Minerva und zog sie noch näher an sich heran."Komm wir machen da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben." sagte er und begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

Minerva lachte und sagte zu Umbridge:"Ich denke dann ist ja alles geklärt. Gute Nacht Dolores." Damit schloss sie die Tür und ließ die schockierte und wütende Umbridge vor der Tür stehen. Diese blieb erst wie versteinert stehen eilte dann aber davon, als sie von der anderen Seite der Tür Prof. McGonagall erst kichern und dann stöhnen hören konnte.

"Ich würde sagen wir haben ihr eine Show gegeben, aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, Richard."

-TBC-


	4. Das große Finale

Am nächsten Morgen waren Minerva und ihr Mann gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als sie von Prof. Umbridge in der Eingangshalle aufgehalten wurden. Sie schien es auf eine große Show vor der halben Schule anzulegen.

"Prof. McGonagall ich kann es nicht erlauben, dass sie in dieser Weise mit dem Ministerium kollaborieren, nur damit sie und Prof. Dumbledore dieses unterwandern und übernehmen können."

Minerva lachte bellend auf. "Hören sie sich eigentlich zu? Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen. Prof. Dumbledore und ich haben nicht das geringste Interesse am Ministerium und außerdem nennt man das nicht kollaborieren, sondern eine Ehe führen. Das Konzept mag ihnen vielleicht unbekannt sein, doch ich kann ihnen versichern das ist hier der Fall."

Damit hatte Umbridge nicht gerechnet. "Sie ... Sie..."

"Ja, Richard und ich sind verheiratet. Und das schon bevor ich hier Lehrerin geworden bin. Es wundert mich, dass sie das noch nicht wussten. Ich hätte vermutet, dass sie mich gründlich überprüft hätten."

"SIE sind verheiratet?!"

"Ja und sie haben kein Recht uns räumlich zu trennen. Schlagen sie es im Eherecht nach."

Umbridge war entgeistert. "Aber sie sind eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts."

"Dolores, ich verstehe ihr Argument nicht. Aber als Lehrerin sollte ich pünktlich sein, weswegen Richard und ich jetzt frühstücken gehen werden."

Damit gingen Minerva und Richard an der noch immer geschockten Prof. Umbridge vorbei in die große Halle. Die Show war beendet aber anders als Umbridge das vorher gedacht hatte.

-Ende-

So das wars. Ich fand die Seite von Minerva ganz lustig. Als nächstes stelle ich mir die Geschichte mit Albus und Alastor vor.


End file.
